1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to speaker enclosure structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tunable speaker tube wherein the same is arranged for effecting efficient reflection of sound within the tube cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Speaker tubes typically of polygonal type configurations loose response within the enclose, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a semi-cylindrical tube structure arranged to enhance reflection of sound within the tube enclosure.
Prior art speaker tube structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,548 to Fenner indicating a dome-shaped enclosure in contrast to the cylindrical construction of the instant invention, wherein U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,449,519; 5,025,473; and 4,122,302 are further examples of conventional speaker enclosure structure.